


Be Mine?

by Toxiclean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiclean/pseuds/Toxiclean
Summary: Asking someone out through the power of fanfic and Klance!





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written for a specific someone for a specific thing, so if anything seems weird or OOC, it's because it's all based off our first date and our history together. Thanks anyways if you read this I guess! :)

It all started with flowers. Blue flowers, to be exact.

The team had successfully fought off a fleet of Galras terrorizing a small alien planet. Amidst the celebration and the crowd of aliens running around in excessive happiness and cheer, Lance and Keith found themselves alone together after all the other paladins had split off, doing their own things. Shiro and Allura were off to the side talking to the planets leaders; Hunk was off checking out the local cuisine; and Pidge was having them explain some alien tech she hadn't seen before. Lance and Keith walked shoulder to shoulder, eating unfamiliar food and listening to Lances jokes that, despite Keith's best efforts, he laughed at every single time. It was as if the universe had dimmed around them, leaving them in their own little bubble.  
Keith couldn't tell you the exact moment he realized how much he liked Lance. It happened more like a small trickle that became larger and larger until it turned into a raging waterfall.  
He also couldn't tell you what compelled him to grab a small blue flower from a nearby plant sprouting beside them and tuck it behind Lances ear. A blush stained Keith's cheeks as he tried to appear nonchalant, but Lances grin was making that very difficult.  
"Aw, Keith! For me?? You shouldn't have!" Lance grinned, securing the flower in his hair, "What's it for?"  
Keith shrugged, looking ahead as they walked onward. "I don't know. Felt like it." He paused. "...It's your color. Looks good on you."  
After that, it became a sort of game for the rest of the day with Keith handing Lance any and every blue flower they came across. The blue paladin jumped in, trying to spot a red flower on the alien planet but came up empty handed. As they were sitting to take a break away from the hustle and bustle of the celebration, that's when Lance spotted it.  
"Here!" He held his hand out.  
"That's purple...not red." Keith held back his smile.  
"Hey, its the closest you're gonna get! Just take it!"  
Somehow the flowers stem ended up being neatly placed in the laces of Keith's boot.  
It was an oddly dreamlike day. No arguments, no stress. Just teasing, laughing, and basking in each others company. But like all dreams, they had to get back to reality.  
That evening as they headed back to their lions to return to the castle and back to their insane lives, Lance pulled Keith aside. It felt impossible to leave, knowing the day was over. So they stalled.  
Even though it was Lance that pulled Keith aside, it was the red paladin who got up the nerve to kiss the boy in front of him. He'd never thought butterflies actually existed in stomachs, yet here he was with a stomach full of them and his blood racing, cheeks red.  
Lance just smiled that ever blinding smile. "I'll see you back in the castle." Lance said, leaving to go to his own lion.

The next few months were great, until they weren't. Everything was always up and down. Zarkon wasn't letting up and there were planets to save, a war to win. Stress took its toll. Sure, there was still flirting and kisses. Yet there was also tension and bickering. Eventually, just silence.  
But then Zarkon was defeated, Lotor stepping up in his place. And Shiro was gone. Keith crumpled. Everything felt like it was changing all at once, much too sudden.

Yet through it all, there was Lance. Even when Keith felt like he was falling apart and breaking, feeling like it'd be impossible to put himself back together, Lance did just that. He held him together. His light in the dark.  
The flirting and kissing came back. The tender moments. They grew so much closer but stayed friends. "Platonic", they'd say.

Allura was on a diplomatic mission, looking for allies in their fight against Lotor, and Keith had taken their minimal amount of free time available to pull Lance away. They sat in a small clearing with what Keith assumed were this planets version of wildflowers surrounding them. Keith wrapped his fingers into Lances hair, pressing his lips harder against his. When they FINALLY pulled themselves away from each other, the grins on their lips could not be wiped away.  
"We're pretty great platonic friends, huh?" Keith smirked, looking down at the beautiful boy below him. "Friends do this kind of thing all the time, right?"  
"Oh, all the time! You should see me and Hunk!" Lance replied. They both broke into laughter, the idea of it ridiculous.  
Then there was a pause. Lance brushed Keith's long bangs out of his face and Keith swore his heart stopped right then.  
"You know what," Lance began, "I am never letting you leave the castle again. I don't want to share you with other people." Lance frowned and sat up. "REALLY! If some alien flirts with you, just watch as I hold your hand or stand closer to you and I'll think to myself 'I called dibs first!!' DIBS!"  
Keith couldn't help but laugh, though his heart leapt. Lance, actually jealous over someone like him??  
"I'm serious, man!" Lance paused, his face serious as he was clearly thinking over his next words. "It's rough man. I've got it bad. I want that future with you so badly."  
Keith's face went vacant as his brain seemed to malfunction. If Lance was saying what Keith thought he was saying...well he wouldn't be able to believe it. Why would someone like Lance (LANCE!) be want him?! ACTUALLY want him for more than just making out and flirting?? A future! Keith hadn't given himself the luxury to think about his future much, never expecting to get this far. Yet here he was with this amazing person and he could actually see one! Together!  
Keith quickly grabbed Lances face, planted a kiss on his lips, then shot up.  
"What are you doin- wait, where are you going??" Lance asked, watching Keith as he paced around the clearing, staring intently at the ground.  
"Here!" Keith finally shouted.  
Suddenly, Keith was kneeling by Lances side, holding a small bundle of blue flowers.

"When I see you, I see someone who has so much talent and skill in everything they set their mind to. Someone who is so compassionate and passionate that you don't know what to do with all your emotions. Someone funny and witty and so charming that you can't help but make everyone fall for you they second they meet you. You're EXACTLY the person I've always wanted to be and be with. hobbies, personality, all of it." Keith lowered the flowers to his lap and took Lances hands in his. "I want that future. I'm yours. Always have been!"

"Will you be mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, Vic. ❤️ Be my space ranger partner again?
> 
> (Update: She said yes. ☺️❤️)  
> 


End file.
